


October and April

by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds/pseuds/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would figure that Kenpachi Zaraki would be her beginning, her end and everything she had never known she needed. Vague drabbly thing requested by Dienerys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October and April

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dienerys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dienerys).



> Title taken from the song of the same name by The Rasmus feat. Annette Olson – eerily fitting for these two. At first it was gonna be a 'guess which characters' thing...but it wasn't.  
> Request verbatim: "Can you write an UnohanaxKenpachi? Some sad romance thing that's set around Unohana's death...I ship these two so hard"  
> I'm not very good at sad, but I tried. Hope you like :)

He ran his hand up her back and tangled his fingers in her loose dark hair, mussing it up and resting the pads of his fingers on her scalp. She let her head fall into the gentle touch and closed her eyes. She was not much for physical contact, but his hand was warm and she found herself enjoying the slight tug to her hair and the pain in the center of her chest. He used the grasp as leverage to tip her head back and seal his lips to hers. 

The kiss was gentle, unbelievably so, and his lips, strangely soft. The gentleness at odds with the normally bloodthirsty man and it struck her as funny. But she wasn’t complaining. She stood up on her toes to try to make up for the height disparity. It didn’t do much good. He splayed one large hand on her lower back, pressing her slender form against his stronger well-muscled one. 

She parted her lips and slipped her tongue past his to entice his own to follow her. It did. She felt herself going weak at the knees – an unusual feeling for her – and allowed him to support most of her weight as he guided her to the ground.

The warm summer wind blew past them, stirring their uniforms but neither cared; too lost in the sensation of each other, of something they had denied both themselves and each other for so long, too long. Now it was too late.

She felt like she was drowning, but she was reluctant to break the tenuous connection between them. Unfortunately the need for air overwhelmed the need for each other and they pulled apart. She smiled up at him and he returned it with one of his own; it looked slightly incongruous on his scarred visage but she paid no mind. The throbbing of the scar had faded to a dull ache made pleasurable by the fact that the man holding her tightly had been the one to give it to her. She sighed – her last exhale as she closed her eyes with a soft smile.

It had been far too long since Yachiru Unohana had felt anything as intoxicating as what she felt now. It would figure that Kenpachi Zaraki would be her beginning, her end and everything she had never known she needed.


End file.
